Nishizono Shinsuke
Nishizono Shinsuke (西園信助) is one of the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He plays as a defender for the Raimon team. Appearance He is very short and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. His hairstyle is similar to Endou Mamoru's, although it also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and like soccer very much. However, on Episode 028, he steps away from soccer because Kidou made him trained harder than the others, which he resembles as 'mean'. He also stated that he won't come to practice on the third day since Kidou was in charge, along with Amagi and Hikaru(though Hikaru was just carried along by Amagi). He said that someone like Tenma won't understand how he feels, so he barely talked to him for half of the episode. But later, he'll come back to his true personality, and keep fighting to the very end. Plot (GO) He first appeared in Episode 003 (GO) where he was seated beside Matsukaze Tenma to which they attracted attention when Nishizono talked too loud to Matsukaze. Afterwards, they immediately became friends. He also came with Matsukaze to his house and said that it looked old and shabby, but quickly after hearing Kino Aki, he changed his words and began to marvel at the house. They were given food from Aki and talked with her in Tenma's room. Later, he joins Raimon by taking the entrance exam for the club along with Matsukaze and succeeds in being chosen. Shinsuke is one of the only members who helps Raimon, along with Tenma, in the matches againts Tengawara and Mannouzaka.In episode 14, he wanted to create a new hissatsu technique for himself, so he decided to train with Tenma, Sangoku, Kurumada, and Amagi. He said "I wanted to be more useful to the team". In the end, he was able to create Buttobi Jump. In the match againts Teikoku (GO), he scored a goal with Buttobi Jump, and Raimon won with 3-2. In episode 20, he scored the final score against Kaiou with Buttobi Jump. In the end, Raimon won 4-3. In episode 21, he scored against Akizoura Challengers. At the end, they won too. In episode 22, at the match with Gassan Kunimitsu, he sits on the bench, his position being replaced by Kariya Masaki.In episode 23, he replaced Kurumada in the second half, due to his jump strength. And Raimon finally won 3-2. In episode 25, he is seen laughing after one more hissatsu name given by Kariya just before the game against Hakuren (GO). In Episode 27 (GO), along with Kirino Ranmaru, they block a shoot hissatsu though failed to block it completely, but it lessened the amount of force when it reached the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch the shoot. In episode 28, he is seen to be struggling the most in Kidou's new training when he was appointed as the new coach. He severely trains himself so that he can catch up with the others. In Episode 31, he and Kariya did his new combination hissatsu called Kattobi Defense and he blocks Sousuke shot. In Episode 032 (GO), Shinsuke says that he wants to have his own Keshin, that is why he was practicing along with Tenma, also both him, Tenma, Shindou, Akane, Aoi and Midori then started to have flashbacks about the past matches they had. With this, Shinsuke was more determined to have his own keshin. Since he mentioned to have his own keshin it might appear in the upcoming match against Genei Gakuen. Hissatsu *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'DF Kattobi Defense' (with Kariya Masaki) *'GK God Hand' (3DS Game) *'GK Majin The Hand' (3DS Game) *'OF Sky Walk' Keshin *'KH Mamoru Shin Titanias '(3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'Flying Route Pass' Trivia *His characteristics are like those of a rabbit's, because of his design, height, and ability to jump very high. *Shinsuke is the smallest of the team. *At first, he and Tenma were the only ones who wanted to play the 'real soccer'. *Some fans think he resembles Pikachu from the Pokémon anime and games. *Him, along with Amagi Daichi and Kageyama Hikaru are the first ones to meet Tobitaka Seiya in the GO series. *He shares the same seiyuu with Kudou Fuyuka. *Shinsuke, Tenma, Kariya and Aoi are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *All of his hissatsu in the game are earth element only. *He will become the goalkeeper after Sangoku Taichi leaves Raimon **Also, he has a goalkeeper keshin and hissatsu. **He recieves advice from Tachimukai Yuuki after being the goalkeeper. *He bears similarities with Endou **Both of them are goalkeepers **They both share a few hissatsu like God Hand and Majin The Hand **They both have a similiar hairstyle **They both have headband that they wear. *He bears similarities with Tamano Gorou. **They are defender but they play better in the position of goalkeeper. Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User